Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website
The Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website was the official American website for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It was similar to the flash-based European website promoting the previous game in that it doubled as a point and click adventure game, with the player searching for power-ups in the environment. Unlike the Prime website, which is still online as of 2018, the Echoes site is no longer available through the original link. However, the designer and animator, Shane Mielke from 2Advanced Studios, keeps an archived copy on his portfolio website. It was also designed in part by Brad Jackson and Eric Jordan, the latter of whom won the Site of the Day award from the Favourite Website Awards on December 2, 2004. Mielke also designed the ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' Website. Gameplay Music from the game and the previous Metroid Prime is used on the website. When it is loading, the title theme plays over a montage of gameplay clips before the site appears. The site will display "routine diagnostics" upon loading. The diagnostics, which can be skipped, give a briefing on some of the power-ups in the game. This includes a render of said item and at least a portion of their descriptions in the in-game Inventory, sans Samus's Notes. Exclusive to the site are renders of the Power, Dark, Light and Annihilator Beam Arm Cannon formations and Missile Launcher. Unlike the first Prime, where navigation was done via the mouse, the field of view can be moved by scrolling a horizontal bar at the bottom of the screen, or by clicking left and right arrows on the screen. Objects of interest will have a flashing orange circle over them in the horizontal bar. The in-game Radar is present on the top left corner of the screen, but it serves no purpose other than aesthetics. Adjacent from it is a circular area Map showing seven circles representing each area on the website. Under this, the area number and overall "item" percentage is displayed. A speaker icon on the left side of the Heads-Up Display allows the player to mute the music, but not sounds; adjacent from this is a pencil icon representing the Logbook, where all collected information is stored. Three of the Visors in the proper game (except the Dark Visor) can be toggled. The Combat Visor is the default visor, the Scan Visor provides details about creatures and items, and the Echo Visor detects data and secret downloads. As in Echoes, scannable targets are color-coded: blue for normal objects and red for mission-critical, or Logbook scans, which turn green after being scanned. The Beams are replaced by three options allowing the player to save progress ("Can't continue now? Click here to save your progress. Upon returning to this website, you will continue where you left off."), access the Heads-Up Display tutorial ("Click here to learn about site features accessible from the Heads-Up Display (HUD).") or delete progress. ("Want to start over? Clicking here will reload your site experience and clear any existing progress from previous saves.") Environments Area 1 The first area appears to be set in the in-game Landing Site. It contains three scan targets, from left to right: Galactic Trooper Squad Bravo (represented by a Federation Marine), Luminoth Webbing and Samus Aran's Gunship. By clicking on the trooper, a video feed can be initiated showing Samus within the Hive Tunnel in Echoes, examining and scanning hanging soldier corpses. At the end of the video, the words "End of transmission." appear on the feed, and the player can click X in the top right corner or a button above to exit. The video can be rewatched at any time. The scan reads: "Equipped with state of the art weapony, Galactic Troopers are trained to deal with every situation. Data retrieved by trooper remains will be critical to Samus's survival as she traverses Aether's dimensions." The Luminoth Webbing is called a "Shell of Acidic Fluid", and retains its in-game scan. To move on to the next area, the player must click on the webbing and then click "Enter". The Hunter-Class Gunship scan is titled "Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Storyline", with the text simply a verbatim copy of the Nintendo.com advertising blurb for Echoes. A looped portion of the Phazon Mines theme from Metroid Prime plays in the first area. Area 2 Objects of interest include a Heavy Galactic Federation Crate, holographic model of Aether, Translator Module hologram, terminals and an Interface Module. A looped portion of the Echoes title theme plays in the second area. The area is generally mechanical in nature, with four red an three computer screens depicting diagnostics of the Varia Suit. Clicking on the crate produces a copy of the "Metroid Television Broadcast", or Two Separate Worlds: One Shadow, One Light, the live-action North American commercial for Echoes, which is introduced as a video broadcast from Aether decoded by scientists on Earth. The Aether hologram produces "The Starborn Terror", a slightly altered version of the Cataclysm Lore entry in Echoes: "The starborn terror burnt through the heavens and struck Aether with an untold might. The Luminoth expected the world to shatter... but Aether held. There was great devastation, however. The green plains of Agon were scorched forever, and the forest of Torvus was engulfed and wracked by the sea. The skies burned for days, casting darkness over the land." Scanning the hologram produces the Origins Lore entry, which is altered to be written from a third-person perspective rather than the first-person as readable in-game: "It is told the Luminoth were not born of Aether, but the stars. In the early days, they roamed the greatness of the void, bathing in the glorious light of a thousand stars. They met a vast number of enlightened minds... the N'kren, the Ylla, and the Chozo among them. Each of them had claimed a homeworld and formed a deep bond with it. In time, the Luminoth decided to do the same." Luminoth IM icons can be downloaded from here. Scanning the red terminals gives information on the game's multiplayer mode. A clip of a multiplayer match is available for viewing pleasure. ;Multiplayer Metroid:"Samus vs. Samus vs. Samus vs. Samus! The Metroid Prime 2 Echoes experience goes far beyond purging Ing from Aether. You can unlock many features by pushing Samus in the single-player mission, while your own limits will be tested in multiplayer sessions." Finally, scanning the Interface Module produces a general scan about it, calling it an Elevator Power Relay Unit and activating the elevator to the next area: "Object relays power to elevator. Used to activate elevator shaft for traversal to different areas. Scan elevator hologram to initiate power." On a subsequent visit, the green terminal can be scanned to reveal the Light Suit Inventory entry (which omits the final sentence regarding Light Shafts) and wallpapers of Samus's Echoes suit upgrades. Area 3 The third area is based on the Agon Energy Controller. A looped portion of the start of the Echoes title theme plays here. There are four objects of interest: a Luminoth, a Small Energy orb, Map Station terminal and the Dark Beam in item form. Scanning the Luminoth produces an entry based on U-Mos and a clip of the ingame scene where Samus meets him: "The last Sentinel of the Luminoth race. As Samus ventures deeper ino Aether, she will activate the holographic recordings of deceased Sentinels located at other Energy Controllers. The Sentinels will bestow secrets upon Samus which will aid her in her quest to save the Luminoth from destruction." Scanning the Energy orb reveals information on its ingame purpose: "Gained from defeated enemies and storage containers, Energy Units will boost Samus's Energy Meter. When you press and hold A to charge a shot, you will pull any energy units and ammo toward you." Scanning the terminal produces a description of the Morph Ball: "The Morph Ball changes your suit into a compact, mobile sphere, allowing Samus to access Aether and Dark Aether's canals and caves. Metroid Prime 2 Echoes introduces the Kinetic Orb Cannon in both single player and multiplayer modes. Entering the cannon, Samus can project across long distances to access chambers and doors." Finally, scanning the Dark Beam pickup reveals more on the Dark Beam, of course, alongside a video feed of Samus using the beam on a Warrior Ing: "The Dark Beam fires blasts of shadow energy. Shots from the Dark Beam can hinder enemies and objects as well. Many doors in Aether and Dark Aether only open with shadow energy." On a subsequent visit, a Luminoth projector will appear, invisible except to the Echo Visor, next to U-Mos. This can be scanned to reveal a screensaver featuring Echoes concept art: "Download this exclusive Metroid Prime 2 Echoes screenaver, which includes initial concept art of the creatures and characters in the game." Area 4 Area 4 is set in a room with a Portal generation system. A loop of the Luminoth Temple theme plays in this area. There are six points of interest here: Dark Samus, the Super Missile in item form, the Portal generation system, a Dark Pirate Commando, a Warrior Ing and another Map Station hologram. Scanning Dark Samus gives the Logbook entry for her first battle, with this added: "Dark Samus haunts the depths of Aether in search of Phazon. The first encounter with Dark Samus will test Samus's ability to the limit. Be prepared, your victory will assure you access to the Dark Beam." Accompanying this is a video clip of the first battle with her in Echoes. When hovered over, Dark Samus's visor and the interior of her Arm Cannon will flash. Scanning the Super Missile simply produces its in-game Inventory description. Scanning the Portal generation system brings up information about the Dark Portals and their history: "This is the portal to Dark Aether, the nightmarish reflection of the Luminoth's beloved home. Dark Aether is the domicile of the Ing Horde, violent creatures who war with the Luminoth in a bid for dominance of the planet. Many Portals can be found within Aether's dimensions, each unfolding new dangers in Samus's quest." To reach Area 5, the player must use the Portal. Scanning the Commando with the Scan Visor gives information about the Space Pirates in general, and the in-game Logbook entries for the Trooper, Commando, Dark Trooper and Dark Commando classes. There is also the option to view two pieces of in-game concept art. Examining it again with the Echo Visor will reveal Space Pirate IM icons for download. Scanning the Warrior Ing with the Scan Visor reveals Dark Samus IM icons for download, and scanning the terminal reveals a set of four wallpapers. Area 5 Area 5 is a Dark Aether version of the previous area; here, another loop of the Phazon Mines theme plays. There are seven objects of interest here: a Blue Door, a Warrior Ing, the Space Jump Boots, another Portal generation system, a Light Crystal, another Warrior Ing and a second Blue Door. Scanning either door will give this description: "Blast doorways to open new rooms and areas on planet Aether." The left door will take Samus to Area 6, and the right door to Area 7. Scanning the leftmost Warrior Ing will bring up the creature's in-game Logbook entry, with additional text added: "Warrior Ing are highly susceptible to the Light Beam's power. (break) The Warrior Ing are only one of several Ing breeds. Though formidable opponents, they are merely the first line of defense. If Samus is to defeat the Horde, she must learn their weaknesses and exploit them." Meanwhile, scanning the rightmost Warrior Ing produces the Jump Guardian's entry with a video feed of the battle against it, and the following text added: "Samus must duel several guardians of Dark Aether to regain her arsenal of weapons and systems.". Scanning the Space Jump Boots brings up their in-game Inventory data, without the instructions of how to use them. Scanning the Light Crystal brings up a description of them that is separate from their Logbook entry: "During the warwith the Ing, the Luminoth planted Light Crystals to provide protection from Dark Aether's poisonous atmosphere. Crystals can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy. Dark creatures despise the crystals; some are injured or killed by the field they create. Samus can use these to her advantage." Scanning the generator provides a shorter message than that of the previous area's: "This is the Portal to Aether, the home of the benevolent Luminoth." Scanning a rock formation near the left Warrior Ing using the Echo Visor will reveal a snippet of the MP2E: Theme Music (title theme) for download, with the in-game Title Screen sound effects. On a subsequent visit, the similar formation on the right side of the room can be scanned; this unlocks an Echoes skin for Windows Media Player. Area 6 In Area 6, a loop of the Dark Agon Wastes theme will play. There are six objects of interest in this area: the Light Beam (), another Warrior Ing, another door, the Dark Suit, the Grapple Beam and the Dark Visor. Scanning the Dark Suit produces its in-game Inventory data, and the Grapple Beam description consists of the first sentence of its Inventory entry. The Dark Visor's information is slightly altered from the Inventory, replacing the word "one-dimensional" with "interdimensional" and removing the sentence explaining the controls for selecting the visor. However, the Light Beam's information is different from the Inventory: "The Light Beam works best against dark world enmies. It fires a white-hot beam that can set some creatures on fire, and the charged version releases a spread that can strike multiple targets. If you run out of ammo, you can fire a shot by charging the beam.". The Dark Suit and Grapple Beam also include video feeds showing the suit's acquisition cutscene and Samus using the Grapple Beam in Echoes. Scanning the Warrior Ing reveals an Amorbis wallpaper for download. ;Amorbis Wallpaper:"When Samus has collected the three keys to Dark Agon Temple, she will encounter its Guardian - Amorbis, an enormous sandworm. The battle with this vile entity is difficult. If Samus can defeat Amorbis, she will gain a powerful tool in her fight against the Ing Horde. Get your first look at Amorbis with this exclusive wallpaper!" Area 7 Area 7 might be set in the Sky Temple Grounds. The triumphant portion of the title theme plays here in a loop. There are six objects of interest: a Bladepod, a "Dark Metroid", a Red Eye Statue crystal, the Screw Attack power-up, a door and an Energy Tank. When the Bladepod is scanned, the player can view the in-game cutscene of Samus's first encounter with Dark Samus within the Portal Site, a portion of the Amorbis battle, the skirmish with Dark Alpha Splinters in the GFMC Compound and accessing the Agon Energy Controller. Scanning the Metroid reveals that the Ing are fascinated by the species and their association with Phazon: "Metroids -- Samus Aran's hated enemy, the Space Pirates efforts to propagate the species on Aether failed, unleashing a terrible storm upon Aether and Dark Aether's denizens. The Ing are fascinated by Metroids and their connection to Phazon. It is not a shared fascination, as Metroids will attack Ing on sight. Recognizing their strength, Ing Darklings have possessed a number of Metroids, turning them into powerful soldiers of the Horde." Scanning the Red Eye Statue crystal brings up a description of Power Suit and Arm Cannon upgrades: "The deeper Samus travels through Aether's perilous labyrinths, the greater her arsenal will become. Expansions will boost her ammo capacity, allowing you to devastate the Ing at every turn." As with other items, the Screw Attack scan is copied from its in-game Inventory data, minus the button tutorials. It is accompanied by a video feed of Samus using it to ascend Wall Jump Surfaces in Sanctum Access. The Energy Tank scan includes the first sentence of its Inventory entry, with the following appended: "Samus may increase her power level with up to fourteen tanks." Gallery File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Shane Mielke render.jpg File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Shane Mielke render 2.jpg File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Shane Mielke render 3.jpg File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Shane Mielke render 4.jpg File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website tutorial.png|Tutorial Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Windows Media Player skin.png|Windows Media Player skin. File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website theme music.png|Theme File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Amorbis wallpaper unlock.png|Amorbis wallpaper unlocked File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Luminoth IM Icons.png|Luminoth IM icon unlocked File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Space Pirate IM Icons.png|Space Pirate IM icon unlocked File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Metroid Television Broadcast.png|Metroid Television Broadcast unlocked Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website WMP skin unlock.png|Windows Media Player skin unlocked Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E Concept Screensaver.png|Concept Screensaver unlocked IM Icons File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon darksamus1.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon darksamus2.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon darksamus3.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon darksamus4.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon darksamus5.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon darksamus6.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon Luminoth1.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon Luminoth2.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon Luminoth3.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon Luminoth4.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon Luminoth5.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon Luminoth6.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon spacepirate2.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon spacepirate3.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon spacepirate4.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon spacepirate5.gif File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E IMicon spacepirate6.gif Wallpapers File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Amorbis wallpaper.jpg|Amorbis Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E Areas 1600x1200.jpg|Areas Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E Enemies 1600x1200.jpg|Enemies Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E Friends 1600x1200.jpg|Friends File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website Suits wallpaper.jpg|Suits Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Website MP2E SamusVsDarkSamus 1600x1200.jpg|Samus vs. Dark Samus See also *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' *''Metroid Prime'' (flash game) *Trivia quiz *Metroid Buster *Special Mission External links *The FWA page *Eric Jordan's awards *Shane Mielke's portfolio Category:Games Category:Prime Series Category:Websites